Dejad de flirtear en MI cocina
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: 3 oneshots (IzuOcha, KamiJirou y TodoMomo) en torno a los encuentros de algunos de los estudiantes de la clase 1A en la cocina de la residencia. Los exámenes hacen que estén todos con los nervios de punta y en ocasiones el mayor consuelo, es una charla entre fogones.
1. No es tiempo perdido si lo disfrutas

_¡Hola! Hacía mucho que no publicaba por aquí pese a que he seguido escribiendo, pero como la vida en general me tiene bastante ocupada prefiero publicar los proyectos una vez están terminados para no agobiarme con fechas de publicación ^^._

_En este caso se trata de una serie de tres Oneshots relacionados unos con otros pero que se pueden leer de forma independiente. Cada uno de ellos está centrado en una pareja así que si uno de los ships no os gusta especialmente os lo podéis saltar. _

_Están en el orden en el que ocurren cronológicamente y todos siguen la misma estructura porque es precisamente el propósito que tenía con esta serie de one shots._

_El primero de todos es un IzuOcha, no es de mis ships favoritos de la serie pero me parecen cuquis. Lo escribí principalmente porque es el ship favorito de un gran amigo mío. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

El campus de U.A. estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual. Los estudiantes se tomaban los exámenes muy en serio y resultaba difícil ver a alguien salvo en la biblioteca o camino de los dormitorios. Incluso sus compañeros de la clase 1-A, que se habían visto obligados a defenderse de más villanos y más peligrosos que algunos héroes profesionales, estaban histéricos con las evaluaciones. Deku no era menos, y en esos momentos corría hacia la residencia para poder ponerse a estudiar cuanto antes, quería aprovechar el tiempo lo máximo posible. Sabía que se arrepentiría si fallaba por haberse dedicado a otra cosa en vez de a prepararse.

Todavía no era muy tarde así que probablemente sus compañeros seguirían en la biblioteca. Mineta y Kaminari había escuchado a las chicas que iban a estudiar todas juntas ya que varias de ellas necesitaban la ayuda de Yaoyorozu con las dudas que tenían. Los susodichos no tardaron en apuntarse, seguidos por el resto de los chicos. Hasta Todoroki, que siempre prefería estudiar por su cuenta se había unido al grupo de estudio para sorpresa de todos. Sólo Kacchan había dicho que no, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, él mismo había tenido que negarse. All Might le pidió que fuese a su despacho al finalizar las clases y de entre todas las personas, era a él precisamente a quien no podía decirle que no. Le hubiera gustado tanto ir a estudiar con Uraraka…pero ya no tenía remedio, no valía la pena lamentarse.

Por mucho que se repitiese eso a sí mismo, su mente iba por libre y divagaba hacia idílicas escenas estudiando junto a Uraraka. Le encantaría sentarse a su lado para poder ver esa cara redonda que parecía redondearse aún más cada vez que hinchaba os mofletes cuando se concentraba. O cómo le hacían chiribitas los ojos cuando finalmente entendía algo que le resultaba difícil. Echaba de menos no poder ver lo adorablemente nerviosa que se ponía cuando la frustración la vencía y hacía flotar sus lápices y bolígrafos, y cómo se hinchaba a comer mochi cuando se atascaba en algún ejercicio y ponía como excusa que necesitaba energía. "Sabes muchas cosas, Deku" le había dicho con admiración y los ojos brillantes la última vez que la había ayudado a estudiar. Quería volverla a oír decir algo así, aunque probablemente si lo hiciese se derretiría, Sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar y sus piernas como mantequilla cada vez que la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan estúpido cuando no era capaz de reaccionar como una persona normal ante ella… seguro que Uraraka pensaba que era un idiota.

Se palmeó las mejillas a sí mismo un par de veces para espabilarse. No se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un rato parado de pie en mitad del camino sumido en sus ensoñaciones. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo así si quería ser el mejor, necesitaba ponerse a estudiar ya. ¡Correría hasta los dormitorios para compensar! Se preparó y tras respirar profundamente echó a correr, pero sin poder evitarlo su mente volvió a ella. A lo amable que había sido siempre con él, desde antes incluso de conocerse, hasta el punto de conseguir que ese nombre que Kacchan le había dado y que tanto odiaba, se convirtiese en algo que le gustaba hasta el punto de utilizarlo como su nombre de héroe. Aaaah… Uraraka tenía demasiado efecto en él, cualquier cosa que le dijese o hiciese podía cambiar totalmente su día, de hecho se había vuelto a quedar parado sumido en sus pensamientos. Agitó la cabeza. No era momento para eso, tenía que prepararse para los exámenes, ya podría pensar en Uraraka cuando terminasen. E incluso podría llegar a reunir el valor para pedirle una cita... ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Sólo de pensarlo su corazón empezó a martillearle en el pecho como si se le fuese a salir y un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo. No, jamás, ni loco. En ese momento le parecía mucho más apetecible volverse a pelear con Kacchan que pedirle una cita a Uraraka y arriesgarse a ser rechazado. Eso último sí que le daba miedo de verdad. Tanto que le empezaron a temblar las piernas y se vio obligado a agacharse un momento para recomponerse. Sí, definitivamente tenía que llegar a su habitación para centrarse en sus estudios y dejar pensar en estupideces.

Entró en Heights Alliance sin saludar, esperando que no hubiese nadie, pero en cuanto dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dio la vuelta vio una figura en la cocina, dándole la espalda. No le llevó más que unas milésimas de segundo reconocerla, la persona que llevaba un buen rato ocupando sus pensamientos estaba ahí, a unos metros, y un pánico irracional lo paralizó.

_¿Q-q-q-qu-e hace aquí? N-no debería estar aquí ¡estaba _estudiando con Yaoyorozu! , estaba tan aturullado que incluso dentro de su mente tartamudeaba. _Quizás es un espejismo, Deku. Sí probablemente sea eso un espejismo. Mírala y ya verás que todo es un espejismo _Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la según él Uraraka imaginaria que había en la cocina. _ES REAAAAAAAAAL_ _¿Qué hago? Seguro que si me ve sabe lo que estoy pensando y lo que he estado pensando. Hay quirks que consiguen eso. Puede que en realidad pueda leer mentes y lo de la gravedad sea un efecto secundario. Estoy perdido…No puedo dejar que…_

\- ¡Hola Deku! Por los murmullos me parecía que eras tú. No te escuché entrar

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. _Exteriormente, se petrificó. Interiormente chilló tan fuerte que hasta sus neuronas parecieron quejarse por el ruido. Buscaba con escaso éxito la manera de conseguir responder un saludo sin parecer un completo imbécil, algo arduo difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba balbuceando y confirmado que lo era, cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre y acalló todas las dudas de su cabeza. Al descubrir lágrimas en los ojos de Uraraka su cuerpo reaccionó como un acto reflejo y en milésimas de segundo estaba a su lado, agarrándola de los hombros firmemente pero con el pulso temblándole, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada intentando buscar alguna herida, algún golpe, algo que pudiese ser la causa de esas lágrimas.

No vio nada sospechoso así que pasó a su cara, que con los ojos aun llorosos y enrojecidos, lo miraba con asombro. No parecía tampoco tener nada así que sería alguien que le había dicho algo, o quizás ocurría algo a alguno de sus padres y por eso estaba allí y no estudiando. Buscó un pañuelo, y sin encontrarlo, utilizó la manga de su propia sudadera para limpiare la cara a Uraraka, poniendo su otra mano en una de las mejillas de la chica. Si alguien había hecho que ella acabase así, lo iba a pagar muy caro.

\- Beku….Bekuuu pada- la oyó decir, tirando de su mano- ¡Deku, para! No me dejas respirar

\- Aaaah, sí, perdona- se excusó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que le estaba tapando la nariz con la manga de su sudadera- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien tus padres? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en la biblioteca?

\- No ha pasado nada. Mis padres están bien – dijo ella sonriendo, pero sus ojos seguían llorando. Él, agarrándola otra vez de los hombros, no pudo evitar apretárselos con firmeza con las manos. Verla así le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Deku?

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

\- Pffffjajajaja- sin llegar a responder se echó a reír con tantas ganas que Deku la sujetó con fuerza de los hombros creyendo que se iba a caer - ¡Pues porque estoy cortando cebolla! Jajajaaja ¡Y tú creías que me pasaba algo! Jajajaja ¡Qué serio te has puesto, Deku!

\- Menos mal

Suspiró aliviado. No le importaba que se riese de él si eso significaba que estaba bien. Además le encantaba el sonido de su risa, cómo se enrojecían sus mejillas y parecía que iba a echar a flotar de un momento a otro. Él la acompañó, con carcajadas más de nervios acumulados que otra cosa, pero que consiguieron que cuando sus risas se fueron calmando, se encontrase mucho más tranquilo. No le importaría quedarse así un rato en vez de ir a estudiar, sujetando a Uraraka de los hombros mientras que las manos de ella estaban sobre su pecho…

_Espera….espera, espera, espera…_se repitió interiormente obligándose a analizar su situación. Estaban en mitad de la cocina, con él aun agarrándola, Uraraka ya había dejado de reír pero seguía teniendo los ojos llorosos y brillantes aunque sonreía, y ella además había apoyado las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho. Estaba cerca, estaba muy cerca, estaba DEMASIADO cerca y ella al igual que él debió darse cuenta en ese momento porque antes de separarse pudo verla enrojecer. Aunque seguro que no tanto como él, que le ardían tanto las mejillas que sentía que en cualquier momento podría sacar fuego de su cara como Endeavor. Intentó mantener la calma, pero internamente chillaba y externamente emitía un sonido agudo como de globo deshinchándose, y trastabilló hacia atrás tropezándose con sus propios pies hasta caerse de culo. Al menos tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para no darse en la cabeza contra la encimera. Uraraka, que también se había echado hacia atrás se cubrió la cara con las manos diciendo su nombre con preocupación.

\- ¡Deku! ¡Lo siento mucho, Deku! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí no es nada – le quitó importancia llevándose la mano a la nuca, sentía que había evitado el golpe por muy poco. Aun le ardía la cara y Uraraka seguía roja como un tomate pero aun así se agachó a su lado mirándole con absoluta seriedad.

\- ¿De verdad no te has hecho daño?

\- De verdad- intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, pero era difícil cuando volvía a tenerla tan cerca y sentía que más que mariposas en el estómago tenía una bandada de gorriones de puros nervios.

\- Menos mal- respiró ella con alivio llevándose la mano al pecho- Perdón por todo esto- se tapó la cara con las manos pero en sus orejas pudo ver que seguía roja- Estoy nerviosa con los exámenes y a vece no sé lo que hago.

\- Tr-tranquila, a mí también me pasa- forzó una sonrisa y se levantó, seguido por ella, que aún agachada se dio a sí misma un par de palmadas en las mejillas antes de incorporarse.

Ambos necesitaban tranquilizarse, así que Deku optó por ver que es lo que estaba preparando Uraraka para darse tiempo de relajarse un poco. En su estado, si ella volvía a acercársele o dirigirle la palabra probablemente saltaría como un gato asustado. Y seguramente también hasta se le erizaría el pelo. Desperdigados por la encimera había todo tipo de verduras y también pudo ver el paquete de arroz fuera de su sitio habitual. Uraraka era un desastre cada vez que se metía en la cocina, aunque deberían torturarle para que confesase que eso le resultaba en cierto modo adorable. La pudo oír a su espalda, recolocándose, y aprovechó él también para respirar profundamente varias veces hasta que la vio por el rabillo del ojo acercarse a la tabla de cortar, donde tal y como le había dicho antes, había un montón de cebolla cortada de un modo no muy….elegante.

\- Uraraka ¿No estás estudiando con el resto? Pensé que habías ido a la biblioteca

-Sí, fui, pero volví antes- contestó algo ausente, a la vez que estudiaba la cebolla frente así para cortarla. Le resultaba enternecedor lo que se complicaba con algo tan sencillo.- Los demás siguen allí.

Ya le había dicho antes que no había pasado nada en la biblioteca, pero Deku seguía sin entender por qué estaba ella allí. Y más cuando había sido de las que más había insistido para hacer un grupo de estudio. No quería ser pesado, pero la pregunta le quemaba en la lengua y se escapó ante de que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- ¿De verdad no ha pasado nada en la biblioteca? – ella dejó de cortar ante su pregunta, cuestionándole con la mirada. No parecía entender su insistencia con la biblioteca así que realmente no debía haber pasado nada. – Entonces ¿por qué has vuelto antes que el resto?

\- ¡Ah! Porque hoy no es un día de pensar

\- ¿Eeeh?

-¡No!- Uraraka negó con la cabeza, alzando el puño con convencimiento con el cuchillo aun en la mano. Deku se llevó las manos a la cabeza temiendo por la salud de ambos, pero se abstuvo de decir nada- Igual que hay días con el pelo incontrolable – Deku se llevó la mano a sus medio rizos, podía entender eso perfectamente- Hay días con la cabeza incontrolable. Y cualquier cosa que intentas aprender es como ¡boom!, y ¡pium!, y ¡foaaaah!, y ¡tatatata!...y nada se queda. Y por mucho que intente concentrarme en estudiar no vale de nada, así que vine para hacer algo más útil que mirar el libro sin retener nada.

\- ¿Cortar cebolla?- No entendía nada, Deku no entendía absolutamente nada. Y le daba demasiado apuro reconocerlo

\- ¡La cena! Como Yaomomo nos ha estado ayudando a todos a estudiar queríamos hacerle una pequeña fiesta hoy para agradecérselo. Yo no me podía concentrar así que he decidido venir antes para adelantar trabajo.

\- Ah, por eso hay tanta comida

\- Además como ella siempre se quiere acostar pronto si después la fiesta estoy más despejada intentaré estudiar en mi habitación ¡es un plan sin fisuras! – sonrió e oreja a oreja y lo miró, resplandeciente. Uraraka era la viva imagen de "ser de luz"- O lo sería si supiese cocinar – admitió con un asentimiento con la cabeza y los puños bajo la barbilla.

\- ¿No sabes cocinar?- preguntó extrañado. Si no recordaba mal ante de ir a vivir al campus de U.A , Uraraka vivía sola.

\- Sí, pero platos muy sencillos que hago sólo para mí. Como no me puedo permitir muchas cosas suelo hacer arroz y poco más- se llevó la mano a la nuca, avergonzada.

\- ¿Y por qué te has ofrecido a prepararlo?

\- Porque no me he dado cuenta de que no sabía cocinar esto hasta que he sacado todos los ingredientes que hemos comprado je, je. ¿Ves como no es un día de pensar?

Y sonrió, como siempre lo hacía. Frente a todas las adversidades ella siempre parecía venirse arriba y le mostraba su sonrisa más brillante y ese entusiasmo que era capaz de mover montañas. Puede que por fuera Deku llegase a parecer una persona mínimamente normal, pero en su interior su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su en su cerebro se repetía "qué mona, qué mona, qué mona" como un mantra. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no decirlo en alto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que vais a preparar? Te puedo ayudar si quieres

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? – prácticamente brillaba, emocionada. Pero de golpe se apagó y juntó sus manos en dos puños, bajo la barbilla- Perdona, seguro que tiene cosas que hacer como estudiar o así. Te estoy reteniendo

\- No, no, no, de verdad que no- se apresuró en decir, dejando caer su mochila al suelo con muy poco cuidado- Yo tampoco me concentro para estudiar, prefiero ayudarte.

\- Gracias, Deku. – Uraraka le devolvió la mirada, radiante y él tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera. Si seguía sonriéndole así le iba a dar un infarto. – Queríamos preparar curry, Todoroki nos dijo que a Yaomomo le gusta mucho. Sato dice que ha preparado algo dulce y lo tiene escondido en su habitación.

\- Siempre que comemos curry se pone muy contenta- pensó él en voz alta. En realidad siempre que comían prácticamente cualquier cosa se ponía contenta.- ¿Os lo ha dicho Todoroki? ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Uraraka se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño, concentrándose en la cebolla.

\- Mina y Tsuyu han comprado algo de decoración, me avisarán con tiempo de colocarlo. Lo he dejado todo allí- sin dejar de cortar hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a los sofás- Al principio sólo íbamos a preparar una cena especial pero nos hemos venido arriba- reconoció algo sonrojada- Todas queremos mucho a Yaomomo.

Le enternecía verla hablar así de sus amigas. Él, que había pasado su infancia y adolescencia con amigos a los que él apreciaba pero que nunca llegaron a tratarle realmente bien ni a considerarle realmente parte del grupo, siempre había anhelado tener algo así. Ahora lo tenía pero sabía que por mucho que se llevase bien con sus compañeros, como Iida, o Todoroki su relación con ellos no era tan estrecha como la que tenían las chicas. Sabía que ellas se lo contaban todo, y a él le resultaba muy embarazoso contarle según qué cosas a sus amigos. De hecho muchas veces le resultaba más fácil contarle ese tipo de cosas a ella, aunque luego se muriese de la vergüenza. Pero incluso así siempre que hablaba con Uraraka luego acababa encontrándose mejor, más feliz. Quizás era por eso que le gustaba tanto, porque le hacía sentirse mejor que la mayoría de las personas que había conocido hasta entonces.

\- Seguro que le hace muy feliz la fiesta…Uraraka ¿esto está bien así?

Pese a que se había ofrecido se dio cuenta al empezar a cortar la verdura que realmente no tenía idea de cuánta tenía que cortar, cómo tenía que hacerlo o qué pasos tenía que seguir. Ella se acercó a él, mirando por encima de su hombro lo que tenía en la encimera. La sentía demasiado cerca y empezó a sentir su corazón latir más rápido y su cara encenderse. No se atrevía siquiera a girar la cara para mirarla pero atisbó pro el rabillo del ojo que Uraraka estaba tan confundida como él.

\- Espera, voy a mirar en la receta. – fue a buscar su teléfono, que estaba al otro lado de la encimera, momento que Deku necesitó para recuperar la respiración y un ritmo cardíaco normal. – Mira ¿a ti te parece que esté igual?

Asintió desesperadamente sin saber ni siquiera a lo que Uraraka se estaba refiriendo. Se había puesto a su lado, enseñándole la pantalla del teléfono, tan cerca de él que prácticamente estaba apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de ella incluso a través de la ropa y se quedó completamente petrificado. En su interior chillaba y sentía la cara tan caliente como cincuenta soles. Estaba convencido de que en ese momento sería capaz de superar a Todoroki en lo que a sacar calor de la piel se refería.

\- ¡JODER! ME ESTÁIS DANDO NÁUSEAS- la potente voz de Kacchan interrumpió el momento y Deku no sabía si sentirse molesto o agradecido. Uraraka dejó caer el teléfono al suelo del susto y aprovechó mientras lo recogía para alejarse disimuladamente un poco de ella- ¿Qué se os pasa por la cabeza para poneros a flirtear en mitad de la puta cocina?- se golpeó una sien con el dedo insistentemente a sí mismo- Aquí arriba sólo tenéis vacío ¿o qué? – arrugó la nariz, enseñando los dientes con disgusto - ¡MIERDA! TENÍA HAMBRE Y ME LA HABÉIS QUITADO ¡JODER!

\- Ka…Kacchan, no estábamos flirtean…

\- ¡QUE TE CALLES, DEKU! Joder ya sabía que teníais un rollo raro, pero hacerlo en privado. No delante de la comida, un respeto.

\- No tenemos ningún rollo raro- murmuró Uraraka, que tenía la cara tan roja como la debía tener él en ese momento.

\- Mira, prefiero que no me habléis de eso. ¿QUÉ ES ESTE DESTROZO?- gritó, más ofendido que enfadado señalando la comida en la encimera.

Deku y Uraraka se miraron entre ellos, cuestionándose quién debería contestar. Ella probablemente haría que se encendiese menos su ya desatada ira así que tras carraspear se animó a responder, manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Es la cena, queríamos hacerle una fiesta de agradecimiento a Yaomomo y el curry le gusta mucho.

\- ¿Le vais a dar esta mierda a la niña rica? ¿Qué pretendéis? ¿Provocarle una indigestión?

\- ¿No?

\- ¡PUES LARGAOS!

\- Pero Kacchan… vamos a hacerle la fiesta igual, Yaoyorozu se lo merece.- se atrevió a decir finalmente Deku.

\- ¿He dicho acaso que no hagáis la maldita fiesta? Largaos para que pueda arreglar esto EN PAZ. ESTORBÁIS

\- Pero…no hace falta que…

\- Si en vez de meteros mano hubierais estado atentos ahora no estaríamos así. LARGO.

\- Gracias, Bakugo

\- ¡NO ME DES LAS GRACIAS NO LO HAGO POR VOSOTROS! Simplemente no quiero cenar mierda…- resoplando y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo empezó a cortar más verduras- Además, yo también le debo algo a Yaoyorozu. – dijo en voz más baja

Ni Uraraka ni él hicieron ningún comentario al respecto de esto último. Sabían a lo que se refería y aunque jamás había llegado a admitir que lo habían rescatado (sino que simplemente los había utilizado como ruta de escape) lo notaron mucho más atento con Yaomomo, a su manera, desde que supo que ella había hecho el dispositivo que permitió que lo encontrasen.

Por sugerencia de Uraraka y dado que Kacchan se había apalancado en la cocina y les gritaba si hacían el amago de acercarse, decidieron que lo mejor sería empezar con la decoración. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al respecto de las acusaciones de flirteo que Kacchan había lanzado sobre ellos, pero Deku sentía su cara arder cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Uraraka, y juraría haber visto que a ella también se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Durante un rato y con la vergüenza aun haciendo que le hormigueasen las manos de puros nervios, estuvo decorando la sala común con Uraraka. Terminaron poco antes de que Jirou avisase de que iban de vuelta y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para ponerse a estudiar. Pero no le importó, porque a Deku no le gustaba perder el tiempo, pero el que pasaba con Uraraka, jamás era tiempo perdido.


	2. El hombre más tonto es el que se cree

_¡Hola de nuevo! Este es el segundo capítulo, o más bien el segundo oneshot de este fic. Como so comenté en el caso del anterior pese a que hay un nexo en común entre todo los capítulos se pueden leer de forma independiente._

_Esta vez es el turno de uno de mis ships favoritos de la serie, KamiJirou. Me divierto muchísimo escribiendo con estos personajes y su dinámica me inspira mucho a la hora de escribir diálogos._

_Si os lo estáis preguntando si Kaminari va a ser llamado Pikachu en todos mis fics de BNHA, la respuesta es que sí. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

Era la séptima vez que leía el mismo párrafo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que tenía delante. Todo había ido bastante bien, o relativamente bien, o parcialmente bien… dejémoslo en que lo suficiente bien como para al menos saber de qué trataba la lección mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca con sus compañeros. La inestimable ayuda y paciencia de Yaomomo lo habían conseguido y era algo que hasta a él mismo le costaba creer. Pero ahora estaba solo, en su habitación, leyendo algo que no lograba descifrar y sin poderse ir a la cama porque había prometido a la susodicha llevar esa lección preparada a su próxima sesión de estudio, que era precisamente mañana.

A Kaminari no le importaba decepcionar a sus profesores, al fin y al cabo ya habían perdido la esperanza. Pero su amiga seguía teniendo fe en él, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si no conseguía superar los exámenes se culparía a ella misma por no haberlo ayudado lo suficiente. Le rompería el corazón ver a Yaomomo decepcionada con él, o peor aún, sintiéndose responsable de su propia estupidez. Y lo que lo hacía todo aún más preocupante era que estaba segurísimo de que Kyoka lo mataría gustosamente si de alguna forma hacía sentir mal a su amiga. Un escalofrío de pánico sacudió su cuerpo. Era capaz de imaginarse perfectamente a Jirou sacándole el cerebro por la nariz, o peor aún, arrancándole uno a uno todos y cada uno de los pelos de la cabeza. Sin cerebro podía vivir, pero calvo no. Calvo nunca. Antes (aún mas) tonto que calvo.

Se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos con fuerza, despeinándose completamente. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar de pura frustración, era completamente incapaz de asimilar nada. Tenía sueño, hambre, ganas de hacer pis y nula idea de qué estaba estudiando siquiera. Hasta se vio obligado a leer la portada de su libreta para comprobar si la lección que estaba estudiando era física, química o biología. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándose la frente un par de veces contra la superficie, puede que si se abría una brecha en el cráneo pudiese meter ahí sus apuntes y así no tendría que estudiar más. Era muy buena idea en realidad, mucho más productiva que seguir leyendo sin entender nada. O eso creyó hasta que empezó a dolerle la cabeza y se frotó la frente echándose hacia atrás en la silla con un quejido. ¿Qué harían Yaomomo o Iida en una situación así? Ellos eran quienes mejores notas habían sacado junto a Bakugo, pero probablemente este último haría explotar algo y eso a él no le valía. "El secreto para poder estudiar es estar descansado, hidratado y alimentado" le había dicho Iida una vez, y la verdad es que siempre que veía a Momo estudiando tenía una taza de té y algo para picar. Se levantó de la silla con decisión, provocándose dentera a sí mismo al arrastrarla. ¡Decidido! Iría a por una bebida energética y algo para picotear a la cocina, pero antes…antes iba a mear, que ya no se aguantaba.

Se estremeció al caminar a oscuras por los pasillos desangelados de la residencia. No le gustaba ese silencio agobiante y la penumbra que le hacía imaginarse un villano en cada esquina. Prefería el bullicio y la luz del día a día, las risas de gritos de sus compañeros. Hasta los de Bakugo. Le incomodaba tanta tranquilidad así que en un intento de sentirse más acompañado empezó a canturrear para sí, solo deteniéndose en cuanto salió del ascensor y empezó a escuchar unos golpecitos, una especie de repiqueteo. El ruido venía de la cocina y por un instante pensó que lo de hidratarse y comer quizás no era tan importante como Iida decía y podría sobrevivir sin ello hasta el día siguiente, cuando todo fuese más luminoso, y estuviese acompañado y no hubiese riesgo de que sus amigos se encontrasen su cadáver hecho trocitos en la cocina al ir a desayunar. Tragó saliva y se cubrió la nariz y la boca con las manos para disimular su respiración agitada, con suerte lo que quiera que fuese que estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina no se habría percatado de su presencia y estaba a tiempo de huir. Y entonces lo oyó. Una voz armoniosa y potente, acompañando el ritmo del repiqueteo entonando una canción que conocía muy bien, la que él mismo había tocado junto a parte de sus compañeros en el festival cultural.

_ ¡Jirou! _Exclamó aliviado para sí, retomando su camino hasta la cocina _Espera, si descubre que la he pillado cantando a escondidas quizás también acabe convirtiéndome en un cadáver hecho pedacitos. _Se detuvo un instante, dudoso, pero la melodía le resultaba casi hipnótica y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la puerta que daba paso a la cocina y la sala común. _Wow_ dijo interiormente, o eso quería creer, porque se arrepentiría infinitamente si por culpa de abrir la boca se interrumpiese la escena que tenía delante. Sentada en la encimera de la cocina, casi en penumbras, Jirou tamborileaba con los dedos en la encimera de la cocina acompañando a su voz. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se balanceaba suavemente al ritmo de la canción. No pudo hacer nada salvo mirarla ensimismado, con la boca abierta y sintiendo su piel erizarse. Había ido a la cocina buscando comida y en su lugar se encontró una joya. No le parecía mal cambio.

\- ¿Va a entrar o te vas a quedar pasmado en la puerta toda la noche, Pikachu?

_ -_ No quería interrumpir para ya que lo preguntas, depende- se llevó la mano a la barbilla, sonriendo. Ella lo miró con su habitual expresión impasible pero enarcando ligeramente una ceja, denotando que tenía cierto interés – Si vas a seguir con el concierto prefiero quedarme aquí, que tengo asientos de primera fila.

-No estoy dando ningún concierto- refunfuñó y apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Pero no podía engañarle. La conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que más que enfadada estaba avergonzada, como confirmó en su cara enrojecida cuando se acercó a la encimera en la que seguía sentada. Las ganas de chincharla un poco eras casi incontrolables, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraban las posibles consecuencias. Estaban solos y sin Yaomomo para detenerla seguro que si se metía con ella lo mataría o al menos se afanaría en dejarlo herido de gravedad_. Un momento….estamos solos_ reflexionó interiormente _Woah, eso me ha emocionado más de lo que creía. _Se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinado, intentando adecentarse, quizás era un buen momento para por una vez en su vida no quedar como un idiota delante de ella. No tenía muy claro por qué le importaba tanto la opinión que Jirou tenía sobre él aunque se lo podía imaginar, pero le costaba admitírselo a sí mismo. Mineta le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que quien se enamoraba primero perdía, y él no quería perder. Pero lo cierto era que se encontraba a sí mismo constantemente gravitando hacia ella, queriéndole enseñar esa nueva canción que había descubierto, o mostrándole los nuevos acordes que había aprendido, o simplemente queriendo compartir con ella ese meme gracioso que sabía que la iba a hacer reír. Y aunque todas sus amigas de clase le parecían preciosas y maravillosas, era con Jirou con quien sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con ella en clase.

Sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro y tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que había sido Jirou, que había hecho chocar sus hombros y le dedicaba una mirada cargada de curiosidad. Se sintió repentinamente cohibido y se pasó la mano por el brazo que la chica le había tocado, estremeciéndose. Carraspeó incómodo, tenía la sensación de que estaba leyendo como un libro abierto y si lo hacía seguro que descubría que estaba teniendo pensamiento cursis con ella _¡ABORTAR MISIÓN! ¡ABORTAR MISIÓN! _Le gritó a su cerebro intentando mantener una expresión imperturbable y fallando estrepitosamente. Su boca pareció actuar por su cuenta formando una mueca y por la cara de extrañeza que puso Jirou supo que no había excusa que valiese. Tenía que salir de ese atolladero de la mejor forma posible. Como lo hacía siempre…haciendo el imbécil.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado hasta dónde se lavan la cara los calvos? Es una duda que tengo

Se mantuvo en tensión las escasas milésimas de segundo que pasaron hasta que Kyoka estalló en carcajadas, sujetándose la barriga con un brazo mientras que con el otro le daba golpes afectuosos en el hombro, o al menos así era como los quería interpretar él. Aunque dolía un poco, pero él era todo un hombre así que no se quejaría por algo así…

\- Ay…me haces daño Jirou.

…O sí.

-Vale, tengo que admitir que es una duda legítima- le concedió aun entre - Por un momento me habías preocupado pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

\- Estabas raro, no como eres tú.

\- Ya sabes que soy un poco tonto- se disculpó- pero no te entiendo…

\- Después de entrar en la cocina te quedaste callado y tú siempre estás hablando, siempre. SIEM-PRE – silabeó- En serio a veces me dan ganas de meterte un calcetín en la boca. ¡Maldición! por qué dije nada, ahora volverás a hablar sin parar ¿qué he hecho?- rezongó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, a él se le escapó una sonrisa.

\- En el fondo te encanta- la pinchó. Cómo disfrutaba su continuo tira y afloja.

\- Ni en el fondo ni en la superficie, Pikachu. No te flipes.

\- ¡Ey! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que has dicho que estabas preocupada por mí- la señaló con un dedo acusador dejando que se le dibujase una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Esa pobre muchacha no tenía idea de la manera en la cual había inflado su ego diciéndole algo así.

\- Eso no es cierto- negó completamente azorada

-Si lo eeeeees, y lo sabeeees- canturreó, enarcando las cejas. Ella se tapó la cara y resopló.

\- Vale sí ¡pero es que estabas muy raro! Pasaste de ser el bicho eléctrico, ruidoso, escandaloso y que no calla ni debajo del agua que eres habitualmente; a ser algo como…algo como Todoroki. – al escucharla Kaminari se llevó una mano a la boca cubriendo una mueca de estupefacción y disgusto. Puede que apreciase mucho a su amigo, pero le aterraba convertirse en alguien tan sieso como él.

\- No se preocupe, damisela, sólo fue un lapsus temporal. – fingió una reverencia muy teatral y agarró una de sus manos, acercándosela a la boca- Su bicho eléctrico está aquí para servirla.

Antes de poder llegar a darle un beso en el dorso, Kyoka tiró de su propia mano, liberándose, y él la miró haciendo un puchero instantes antes de recibir un capirotazo en la frente. Se frotó la zona dolorida y quiso dedicarle una mirada de enfado, pero en cuando la vio fingiendo que bebía para disimular que en realidad se estaba riendo se ablandó completamente. Hasta sintió su cuerpo entero relajarse. Joder. Cada vez le estaba costando más negarse la realidad a sí mismo, Jirou realmente le gustaba. Mucho.

\- En realidad te lo pasas bien conmigo - afirmó fingiendo más confianza de la que realmente tenía al soltar algo así, esperando su respuesta con ansias.

Ella, que parecía conocer las formas de hacerle sufrir tan bien o incluso mejor que las formas de hacerle feliz, se mantuvo callada unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Cada milésima que pasaba sentía que ese globo de ego que se había hinchado instantes atrás se estaba desinflando poco a poco. Haciendo un ruido súper desagradable además.

\- Eres imposible, Kaminari.

Y pese a que lo que dijo parecía un insulto, su tono de voz sonaba con la misma ternura que cuando hablaba con sus amigas, y alargó la mano hasta su cabeza, colocándole un poco el pelo que él mismo había despeinado un rato antes en su habitación. Denki se llevó la mano al pecho, sobre el corazón, que latía con tanta fuerza que sentía las vibraciones en todo su cuerpo, como si se tratase de los bajos en un concierto. No quería romper ese momento, pero era consciente de que cuanto más se alargase, más incómodo se haría para ambos así que hizo de tripas corazón y carraspeó llamando la atención de Jirou, que estaba completamente roja y miraba la encimera con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él también conocía esa sensación, era la viva imagen del arrepentimiento. _¡Rápido! ¡Di algo! ¡Piensa, Denki, piensa! _

\- Antes estabas cantando- hasta él mismo se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir una obviedad, pero para su sorpresa, funcionó.

\- Me relaja cantar. – lo miró de refilón- Aunque me siga dando vergüenza incluso después de haber cantado delante de tantas personas en el festival.

\- Ya sabes que a mí me gusta mucho tu música.

\- Gracias- respondió obviamente cohibida.

\- Y si te sigue dando vergüenza ¿por qué estabas cantando en mitad de la cocina?

Se apoyó en la encimera a su lado. Ella seguía sentada en la superficie, mirándose los pies que balanceó en el aire. Estaba pensativa, enredando uno de los apéndices de las orejas en sus dedos. Tenía ganas de tocarla así que se cruzó de brazos para reprimir el impulso, no quería incomodarla ahora que estaban tranquilamente a solas charlando.

\- No sé…simplemente me apeteció. - respondió después de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros y sin levantar la mirada de sus pies.

\- Pero aquí cualquiera puede oírte…

\- Estaba atenta escuchando quién venía- aclaró señalándose una oreja- Cuando supe que eras tú no me importó. – Denki se señaló a sí mismo pero ella siguió hablando antes de que le diese tiempo a preguntar como supo que era él- Cuando canturreas suenas como el pato Donald atragantándose con mochi.

\- ¡Oye!- dijo ofendido, pero no replicó nada más porque ella se rio y le miró sonriendo, pillándole totalmente desprevenido. Además si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, no le faltaba razón.

\- ¿Tarareabas por algo en particular?

\- No… bueno sí. Me estaba dando mal rollo ver los pasillos tan vacíos y oscuros. Cuando algo me preocupa canto, entonces me doy cuenta de que mi voz es peor que mis preocupaciones y se me pasa.

\- Eres tontísmo, Pikachu- Jirou se medio rio, negando con la cabeza.- No eres tan terrible… aunque es mejor que te sigas limitando a lo instrumental. Con la guitarra no lo haces nada mal

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- El concierto del festival fue un éxito, y eso que tuviste muy poco tiempo para aprender. Además tienes buen oído musical, fue fácil enseñarte

\- Espera un momento, creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice que es fácil enseñarme algo y tengo que asimilarlo. –no pudo controlar la sonrisa ni el calor que le ardía en las mejillas. – Siempre he sido el tonto con el que es imposible hacer nada, al que es mejor dar por perdido y que lo hace todo mal. Hasta soy incapaz de utilizar mi propio quirk sin freírme el cerebro. – se rio con un obvio nerviosismo. En realidad le carcomía por dentro, pero era algo que había dado por perdido. Su papel era el de tonto gracioso, era lo que se le daba bien hacer y lo que la gente esperaba de él- Que me digan que es fácil enseñarme es nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Acaso has visto a Momo quejarse cuando te ayuda a estudiar? – cuestionó Jirou, con la vista clavada al frente y sin llegar a mirarle. Aun así él negó con la cabeza- Pues ya somos dos personas las que lo creemos. –se bajó de la encimera de un salto y estiró la espalda en cuanto tocó el suelo- Así que deja de ser tan dramático, no te pega nada.

No supo qué contestar. Él que siempre parecía tener algo que decir se había quedado sin palabras. Quería darle las gracias a Jirou por lo que acababa de decirle pero no encontraba en su escueto vocabulario nada que pudiese expresar la gratitud que sentía. Hizo una nota mental para agradecer también a Yaomomo toda la ayuda que le estaba brindando, tenía la sensación de que no lo hacía lo suficiente. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras Kyoka recogía lo que había ensuciado al prepararse su aperitivo nocturno. Se había olvidado de que eso era a lo que iba él a la cocina en un principio, aunque ya no tenía ni hambre ni sed aunque se acercó a la nevera igualmente a por una bebida energética. Si tenía pensado quedarse estudiando hasta terminar la lección lo necesitaría. Aun mientras se entretenía abriendo la lata y dando un trago no dejaba de observar a Jirou por el rabillo del ojo. Había terminado de fregar y se estaba secando las manos en un trapo y acto seguido se giró hacia él. Kaminari disimuló llevando la mirada al techo.

\- ¿Te apetece una chocolatina? Yo me voy a comer una- rompió el hielo ella, tirando el trapo contra la encimera. Bueno…en realidad puede que algo de hambre sí tuviese.

\- ¿No te importa?

\- Si me importase no te la ofrecería. Además, seguro que te viene bien, porque si estás a estas horas en la cocina es porque te has quedado estudiando y te ha entrado hambre- él asintió- Yo estoy igual.

\- Sí, pero seguro que a ti te va mejor, tú eres muy lista. Yo he tenido que leer la portada de la libreta varias veces para saber qué era lo que estaba estudiando, no creo que merezca la pena gasta chocolate en mí.

\- No exageres.

\- ¡Va en serio! Ahora mismo sólo me acuerdo de la fórmula de la molécula del agua y es porque me obligasteis a escribirla de colorines ocupando una página entera. Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonto como para olvidarme después de eso… ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó con algo de sorna al verla luchando por llegar al estante donde estaban las chocolatinas, que quedaba bastante por encima de su cabeza.

\- No quiero oír ni la más mínima risa, Pikachu- amenazó – Pero no me vendría mal alguien más alto.

\- Bueno, puede que sea el más tonto de UA pero al menos sirvo para algo…como llegar a cosas. No es nada espectacular, pero es útil. –se acercó a ella y alargó la mano hasta el estante, al que él llegó sin problema. No se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaban compartiendo un espacio muy pequeño hasta que la sintió moverse a su lado, haciendo que sus brazos se rozasen.

\- Denki…- le sorprendió llamándole por su nombre, paralizado con la mano aun en el estante giró la cara hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos- …puede que no seas el más inteligente de la clase y que te cueste aprobar los exámenes, pero no eres tan tonto como dices. Estás en la UA, en la clase de héroes, y eso es algo que muy pocas personas consiguen. Además eres amable, divertido y siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a quien sea, eso vale mucho más que ser inteligente.

Querría haberla abrazado, pero obviamente no se atrevió. Dejó las chocolatinas en la encimera e intentó decir algo un par de veces pero cualquier cosa que dijese sólo estropearía el momento. Sentía que había enrojecido y Jirou también tenía las mejillas arreboladas. La forma en la que apartó la mirada claramente avergonzada le resultó adorable.

\- ME CAGO EN LAS HORMONAS ADOLESCENTES Y EN EL FLIRTEO ¿OTRA VEZ? Ya van dos veces en la misma puta semana ¿ES QUE NO TENÉIS CASA?- Bakugo entró en la cocina gritando y mirándoles con tal desprecio que si su quirk tuviese algo que ver con los ojos probablemente ya los habría matado.

\- ¿Eh?- cuestionaron y se miraron entre ellos son entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Digo que os vayáis a coquetear a vuestras putas habitaciones y dejéis tranquilas las zonas comunes, que dais GRI-MA. – ante su acusación se separaron casi de un salto, dejando un espacio de un par de metros entre ellos. Kaminari iba a contestar pero Jirou se adelantó.

\- N-n-n-no estábamos flirteando – desde luego si intentó sonar tajante le salió fatal, porque salió a la luz su versión más vergonzosa y sus mejillas roja y que trastabillase con sus propias palabras no le daban nada de credibilidad. No obstante Bakugo no parecía estar escuchando y abrió un armario sacando una bolsa de patatas fritas que abrió con una explosión.

\- Bakugo… – llamó Kaminari tragando saliva- No te pienses cosas raras sólo nos encontramos en la coc….

\- Que te calles, que me da igual, que no me interesa. Que no quiero saber nada de las guarradas que hacéis, sólo quiero que no las hagas en el mismo puto sitio donde como. Joder, me están dando arcadas de pensarlo.

\- Bakugo, no hemos hecho nada.- insistió Jirou, en quien parecía que el enfado empezaba a sobreponerse a la vergüenza.

\- Mira, orejas, yo te tenía algo más de consideración. Pensé que tenías mejor gusto que ESTO- señaló con el pulgar a Kaminari que respondió ofendido aunque no tenía muy claro qué era lo ofensivo.

\- ¿Cómo que "esto"?

\- Estoy harto de los coqueteos, HARTO. Es que ni comer tranquilo se puede ya. ¿Y AHORA CÓMO ME COMO YO ESTO CON LA GRIMA QUE ME ESTÁ DANDO? –agitó la bolsa de patatas en el aire con furia y daba la sensación de que la iba a volar el pedacitos de un momento a otro- Como vuelva a encontrarme a otra parejita más en la cocina os prometo que reviento este sitio hasta los cimientos, así que se lo podéis comentar a vuestros amiguitos.

Aun quejándose se fue, dejándolos a solas y en completo silencio durante unos instantes que no duraron mucho, pues en cuanto se recompuso, Jirou no tardó en dar su opinión.

\- Pero será imbécil. Se monta su propia película y encima nos insulta ¿de qué va?

\- Bueno, ya sabes que tiene un carácter complicado. Hay que quererle así

\- Pues que lo quiera su madre, yo paso- bufó- En fin, toma- dijo teniéndole una de las chocolatinas- Iba a seguir estudiando pero después de esto creo que me voy a ir a dormir. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo…yo creo que me voy a quedar un poco más por aquí.

\- Buenas noches, Pikachu.

\- Buenas noches. Descansa mucho, Jirou.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina con las emociones desbordándole. No terminaba de asimilar del todo lo que acababa de pasar, ni lo que realmente sentía por Jirou, ni si debería estar enfadado con Bakugo o no. Puede que su amigo hubiese sido desagradable, faltón y maleducado como siempre, pero que plantease como una posibilidad factible que él y Jirou tuviesen algo se hacía mucha más ilusión de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y en el fondo le hacía tan feliz que se había olvidado momentáneamente de lo que era enfadarse.


	3. Yo sólo venía a saludar

_¡Hola! Finalmente el último oneshot de esta serie y cómo no se trata de mi OTP de este manga, TodoMomo. _

_La verdad es que es el primero que escribí de los tres oneshots y en principio iba a ser solo este, pero luego se me ocurrieron ideas para alargar la broma y me cuadraba más que este fuese el último cronológicamente. Tengo más fics de Todomomo escritos y finalizados, que iré publicando conforme los corrija._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Como tantas otras veces en los últimos meses, Todoroki se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndola con la mirada.

Si echaba la vista atrás probablemente empezó a fijarse en ella tras su batalla juntos contra Aizawa. Aunque no es que antes no se hubiese percatado de su presencia, era difícil no hacerlo cuando pasaba horas en clase con Yaoyorozu en la mesa a su lado y cuando ella siempre le saludaba con unos alegres "Buenos días" y se despedía deseándole pasar una buena tarde. Y era algo que había hecho desde el primer día, sin cesar en su empeño ni siquiera en los primeros días de curso, cuando él apenas hacía un seco gesto con la cabeza para contestar. Quién le diría que algo que al principio le parecía innecesario y hasta algo molesto eventualmente acabaría convirtiéndose en algo que esperaba cada mañana. Si la había escogido para su equipo en la competición de caballería era porque con sus comentarios y reflexiones habían picado su curiosidad. Ella siempre iba mucho más allá de lo que él, que se consideraba bastante inteligente, llegaba a reflexionar. Al fin y al cabo la había votado como delegada era porque desde que puso el pie en el aula de 1-A fue la compañera que le pareció más cabal, responsable y coherente del grupo.

Pero él, que se limitaba a observar a las personas a su alrededor sin conectar con ellas, como un mero espectador, no queriendo interactuar más de lo estrictamente necesario y no preocupándose mucho por lo que les pudiese pasar, se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiéndose culpable el día después de su examen contra Aizawa por no haberla dejado compartir sus planes desde el principio. De hecho llegó a disculparse con ella unos días después, teniendo que reunir más valor para ello que para cualquiera de sus combates dado lo inútil que se sentía socializando. Y pensó que Yaoyorozu se reiría por lo extraña que quedó su disculpa, que tuvo que replantear en alto un par de veces hasta que sonó mínimamente decente. Pero en lugar de eso sonrió sin mofa alguna, le dio las gracias por disculparse y por, según ella, haberla hecho recuperar su autoconfianza. Además le dijo que era muy amable. Nunca nadie le había dicho que era amable.

Sí, probablemente era desde entonces que él había empezado a tener la iniciativa de darle los buenos días, de agudizar el oído cada vez que la escuchaba hablar o seguirla con la mirada si la veía pasar. Había pasado de ser una compañera de clase que consideraba mucho más tolerable que el resto, a ser una amiga confiable, además de una heroína de la que tenía mucho que aprender. Yaoyorozu estaba empeñada en que él estaba muy por encima de ella, pero Todoroki no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Puede que su quirk fuese más impresionante y que en un combate él destacase físicamente, pero esa chica tenía la mente más brillante que cualquier otra persona que conociese. Había aprendido más de estrategia viéndola a ella en sus entrenamientos en clase que con cualquiera de sus profesores o con los héroes que veía por televisión. Todoroki envidiaba esa capacidad para pensar un plan tras otro que Yaoyorozu tenía, esa energía innata que la convertía en una líder y una guía querida e inspiradora, y esa empatía que la hacía conectar con los demás tan fácilmente. Para él, eso valía mucho más que la fuerza bruta. Debía ser verdad eso de que todos anhelamos aquello de lo que carecemos.

Como tantas otras veces, en cuanto ella y sus amigas se levantaron del sofá de la sala común para irse a la cama, sus ojos la fueron siguiendo conforme se alejaba. Agradecía que Iida y Midoriya ya se hubieran marchado a dormir porque sentía que estaba siendo dolorosamente obvio, y no era la primera vez que le cuestionaban que parecía llevarse muy bien con Yaoyorozu. Teniendo en cuenta que sus amigos parecían ser igual de poco perspicaces que él para esos temas dudaba que tuviesen segundas intenciones cuando se lo decían, pero en ocasiones eran tan insistentes que ya no sabía qué pensar. Sintiendo que le podían descubrir de un momento a otro, (sobre todo Hagakure, cuya presencia podía adivinar por el pijama que parecía flotar junto a las demás pero que no sabía si estaba atenta a sus amigas o a él) disimuló centrándose en su teléfono. Pero simplemente se quedó mirando el reloj en la pantalla y escudriñó por el rabillo del ojo como Yaoyorozu, en lugar de ir en dirección del ascensor con el resto de las chicas, se despidió de ellas antes de ir hacia la cocina.

_Oh, es mi oportunidad…_pensó levantándose del sofá y estirando la espalda. Sumido en sus pensamientos se detuvo de golpe llevándose una mano a la barbilla _Espera ¿oportunidad de qué? No es como si no la vieses todos los días, Shoto. Además, tienes sueño y deberías ir a dormir. ¿Por qué estoy hablando conmigo mismo en segunda persona? _ Agitó la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo con la mano, definitivamente dormir era la mejor opción, empezaba a pensar cosas sin sentido alguno. Como era la última persona que quedaba en la sala común, apagó la única luz encendida con intención de irse a su habitación, que además ya era más tarde de la hora a la que él se solía acostar. Estaba llegando ya al ascensor cuando se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Por darle las buenas noches no iba a pasar nada, era mera educación.

\- Buenas noches, Yaoyorozu. – estaba de espaldas a él, guardando un bote de cacao soluble en el armario sobre su cabeza. No debió escucharle llegar pues en cuanto saludó, ella dio un respingo y el bote se le escapó de las manos, no dándole en la frente gracias a que consiguió atraparlo en el último momento tras una maniobra digna de malabarista.

\- ¡Todoroki!- azorada, se giró hacia él, llevándose una mano al pecho- Me has asustado

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, ocultando una sonrisa con su mano, simulando que se estaba rascando la barbilla. No era habitual verla tan desorientada- No era mi intención.

\- No pasa nada, creí que estaba sola y me sorprendiste.- ahí estaba, esa sonrisa característica suya que tan reconfortante resultaba.

Pese a que se había dicho que sólo iba a saludar, en vez de darse la vuelta se acercó a la encimera y se apoyó en ella de brazos cruzados, observándola terminando de guardar por fin el caco. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como casi siempre que estaban en la residencia. Su melena parecía mucho más larga cuando no llevaba su coleta, y caía hasta su cintura. La primera vez que la habían visto así sus compañeros se deshicieron en halagos para ella, que Yaoyorozu solo fue capaz de responder cubriéndose sus más que enrojecidas mejillas con las manos. A Todoroki también le parecía que le sentaba muy bien llevar el pelo suelto, pero nunca se lo había dicho. No lo consideraba necesario.

\- ¿Te has quedado con hambre después de cenar? ¿Vas a comer algo?- preguntó Yaoyorozu y se volvió a girar hacia él, apoyándose también en la encimera frente a la suya. Por eso entre otras cosas le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, siempre parecía capaz de conversar con él, y siendo tan introvertido como era, lo agradecía. – Creo que sobró algo de arroz

\- ¿Y tú?- esquivó la pregunta. No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decirle que se iba a dormir pero que al ver que ella seguía allí sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darle las buenas noches.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, pero me apetecía un chocolate caliente- explicó. Dio un sorbo y posó la taza en la encimera, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja después. La vio fruncir los labios y el ceño ligeramente. Parecía que tenía algo que decir pero dudaba si hacerlo o no.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Eh? No, no- agitó las manos en el aire, a tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- No pasa nada

Si pensaba que la iba a creer, es que era más ingenua de lo que se había imaginado. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo, apoyándose en el otro pie aun recostado en la encimera. Eso llamó la atención de Yaoyorozu y en cuando sintió sus ojos sobre él la miró enarcando una ceja mostrando un evidente descontento. Ella giró la cara pero siguió mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. Todoroki carraspeó, esta vez recolocando sus brazos cruzados sin apartar los ojos de ella.

\- Que no pasa nada, de verdad- insistió. Su voz era dulce como habitualmente, pero sonó algo irritada.

\- No he dicho nada

\- Ah, cierto…pues ¡no me mires así!

\- No te miro de ninguna manera

\- Sí, me estás mirando ¡así!- agitó las manos en el aire, señalándole.

\- ¿Así como?

Abrió la boca un par de veces como si fuese a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea en el último momento y tras unos segundos de silencio tenso la vio resoplar resignada y dejar caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Está bien, me rindo. Tú ganas – Yaoyorozu chascó la lengua y suspiró. Se pasó las manos por la cara y las mantuvo sobre sus mejillas, que apretó un poco. La pose era algo infantil pero aun así pegaba mucho con ella- Últimamente tengo insomnio. Me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hago me desvelo con cualquier cosa. He leído que para combatir el insomnio es bueno mantener ciertos rituales antes de ir a dormir, y para mí tomar un vaso té o de cacao es uno de ellos.

\- Oh, no suena…agradable- dijo a falta de encontrar mejores palabras- ¿Ha pasado algo que lo haya provocado?- preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros

\- No sé. Estrés, supongo. Se acercan los exámenes y estoy nerviosa por ello, supongo que me asusta no hacerlo tan bien como me gustaría.

\- Yaoyorozu, eres la persona más inteligente de la clase. Siempre eres la primera académicamente e incluso ayudas a estudiar a nuestros compañeros. Hay temas de los que pareces saber más que algunos profesores, y hasta lo explicas mejor. Si tú no puedes, nadie puede.

\- Quizás eso es lo que me pone nerviosa…—reflexionó ella en voz alta, rascándose una mejilla- …el pensar que tengo que mantener cierto nivel.

\- Creo que puedo entender eso- y realmente lo hacía. Él se había visto forzado a esa misma situación. Primero por su padre, y luego por sí mismo y sus propias expectativas.- Creo que te exiges demasiado a ti misma.

\- Habló – le recriminó. La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no era nada común verla responder de esa manera tan tajante. Pero ella sonreía, así que le siguió el juego.

\- Touché – reconoció con un leve gesto con la cabeza- Pero no estamos hablando de mí. ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

\- El examen práctico. Me comparo con todos vosotros... ¡contigo! y me siento muy débil, muy inútil. – suspiró con derrotismo- A veces pienso que no estoy capacitada para ser una heroína. No soy tan fuerte como la mayoría de vosotros y a la hora de la verdad me bloqueo y…

\- Espera, para.- alzó la mano para que dejase de divagar- Yaoyorozu, creo que de toda la clase eres la persona más capacitada para ser una heroína

\- Pero…

\- Eres una persona confiable, una líder. Consigues que tanto otros héroes como las víctimas se sientan seguros, eres capaz de transmitir la tranquilidad que se necesita en momentos de crisis. La mayoría de nosotros es incapaz de hacer eso- parecía que ella iba a objetar y Todoroki hizo un gesto con el dedo indicándole que aún no había terminado - ¿Te comparas conmigo? Si superamos el examen de Aizawa fue por ti. Y te recuerdo que mientras que tú conseguiste casi una puntuación perfecta en la evaluación para la licencia provisional de héroe yo he tenido que repetir la prueba. Yo tengo fuerza bruta y un quirk muy potente, y ya está. Tú tienes lo que realmente se necesita para ser un héroe. Nos inspiras a todos Yaoyorozu, a mí también.

\- No-no sé qué decir- Yaoyorozu tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y se pasó las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo, llevando toda su melena a uno de sus hombros y dejando parte de su cuello al descubierto- Gracias, Todoroki. Yo también creo que tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser un héroe.

\- Debes ser la única que lo cree.

\- Eso no es cierto- replicó casi ofendida.- Y aunque lo fuese ¿no dices que soy tan inteligente? Entonces es que tengo razón.

Se rio. No pudo evitarlo. No fueron grandes carcajadas, ni fue nada escandaloso. Pero una sonrisa acudió a su boca y su cuerpo se sacudió con la risa que intentó inútilmente cubrir con su mano. Ella lo miraba completamente anonadada, pero acabó contagiándose y sus suaves carcajadas acompañaron las de él.

\- Eres increíble, Yaoyorozu. – dijo sin pensar, sintiendo una vergüenza espantosa en cuanto asimiló lo que había salido de su boca. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, no pudiendo ocultar el rubor que asomó a sus mejillas. Visiblemente nerviosa cogió la taza que llevaba un rato olvidada en la encimera y dio un trago. En cuando lo hizo, arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

\- Jo, se ha enfriado.

\- Trae.

El espacio entre las dos encimeras no era muy grande, así que apenas tuvo que alargar el brazo para coger la taza de la mano de Yaoyorozu, que se la tendió mirándolo con curiosidad. Cubrió toda la superficie del recipiente que pudo con su mano izquierda, aumentando la temperatura pero controlándose lo suficiente como para no hacer hervir el chocolate. En cuanto el contenido empezó a humear ligeramente se la devolvió, dejando que sus dedos se rozasen al hacerlo. Ella tenía las manos heladas en comparación con la suya y se sostuvieron la mirada un instante en el que Todoroki estuvo a punto de preguntarle si también quería que le calentase las manos. Afortunadamente y pese a su ineptitud para socializar fue lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que quizás sugerirle eso no era lo más apropiado.

\- ¿Está a tu gusto? Si no puedo calentarlo un poco más- preguntó después de que ella agarrase la taza con ambas manos y diese un sorbo.

\- Está perfecto. Gracias, Todoroki- dio un par de tragos más y sonrió, mirándole- Aunque no era necesario, tenemos microondas.

\- Ouch, Yaoyorozu ¿Me acabas de comparar con un microondas?

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no- prácticamente entró en pánico y a punto estuvo de tirar la taza al posarla en la encimera, agitando las manos en un gesto negativo en cuanto las tuvo libres – No quería compararte con un microondas ¿cómo iba a compararte con un microondas?- parecía hasta ofendida- Oh lo lamento tanto, lo sien…- no aguantó más. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche se echó a reír, y ella cortó su disculpa en cuanto le oyó. Parecía tan confundida como cuando la asustó al saludarla

\- Era broma, Yaoyorozu.

Se quedó congelada, con la expresión desencajada, los ojos clavados en él y boqueando. ¿Quizás se había pasado? Él nunca hacía bromas así que no tenía muy claro cómo funcionaban, puede que hubiese cruzado una línea. Iba a disculparse cuando ella al fin pareció reaccionar, y fue el turno de él de quedarse congelado cuando la vio hinchar los mofletes con el ceño fruncido y darle un golpe en el pecho que le cortó la respiración un instante.

\- ¡Todoroki! ¡Eres, eres!... ¡No sé lo que eres!

Puede que pareciese molesta y de hecho por un momento llegó a pensar que realmente se había enfadado, pero pudo atisbar como sonreía detrás de la taza de cacao tras la que ocultaba su boca. Además de reírse por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. Compartieron un silencio cómodo en lo que ella se terminaba su bebida y él se pasaba la mano por el pecho, donde le había golpeado. No dolía, pero picaba. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, ninguno de los dos tenía nada que decir, pero tampoco tenían ganas de marcharse. Para Todoroki, que era alguien parco en palabras, el ser capaz de estar en silencio con otra persona sin sentirse incómodo era algo que valoraba mucho. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio una vez se terminó su bebida.

\- Todoroki ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- él asintió. No le molestaba que le hiciesen preguntas, al fin y al cabo estaba en su mano el contestarlas o no- Todo lo que dijiste antes sobre mí ¿lo piensas de verdad?

\- Sí, claro ¿Por qué te lo iba a decir si no?

\- Para ayudarme a sentirme mejor, porque estaba un poco desanimada.

\- Yaoyorozu, ya sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que mentiría sólo para hacerte sentir bien.- dijo con firmeza - No soy alguien que vaya diciendo cosas que no cree a los demás para que se sientan mejor porque sí.

\- Eso ha sonado como que eres una persona terrible, pero al mismo tiempo ha sido extrañamente reconfortante. - respondió ella con una risilla.

\- ¿Crees que soy una persona terrible?

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo nunca sería amiga de una persona terrible, y eres uno de mis amigos a los que más aprecio

\- Tú también eres una de mis amigas a la que más aprecio

Se sostuvieron la mirada. Todoroki sentía que su lado izquierdo estaba un poco más caliente de lo normal y podía ver que la cara de Yaoyorozu estaba ligeramente sonrosada. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para percatarse de la tensión que repentinamente se acababa de formar entre ellos. No era una sensación desagradable, no se le ocurría una palabra mejor que "cálida" para describirla. Carraspeó sintiendo la garganta momentáneamente seca, y al cambiar la mirada de sus ojos de Yaoyorozu al resto de su cara se fijó en un pequeño detalle que le había pasado desapercibido.

\- Te has manchado de chocolate – la señaló con el dedo en el aire y ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla con la cara completamente roja.- Un poco más abajo…- se señaló a sí mismo cerca de la comisura de los labios , en el mismo punto que ella tenía la mancha. Todoroki creía que no era posible enrojecer más…se equivocaba. – Espera, toma.

Le tendió una servilleta aprovechando que estaban en la encimera a su lado, y ella la aceptó si atreverse a mirarle, ocultando su cara primero tras sus propias manos y luego tras el papel.

\- Gracias…- murmuró ella

\- UGH, ¿PERO POR QUÉ SIEMPRE QUE BAJO A LA PUTA COCINA ME ENCUENTRO A ALGUIEN FLIRTEANDO? – Bakugo pasó junto a ellos, como ya era habitual, hecho una furia.

\- No...no estábamos flirteando.- se apresuró a decir Yaoyorozu

\- Llámalo flirtear, llámalo coquetear o llámalo como quieras. Pero estoy hasta la polla de que cada vez que vengo a la puta cocina a puto comer algo acabo con el estómago revuelto de veros hacer el memo a todos. ¡PERO QUE ASCO, JODER!

\- ¡Bakugo! – Reprendió ella- No seas tan vulgar hablando

\- Lo que tú digas- bufó y cerró la puerta de la nevera de golpe- Yo sólo digo que si queréis flirtear me parece de puta madre- se metió una salchicha en la boca y masticó con un ansia que no era normal- Pero joder, podéis hacerlo en privado que tenemos habitaciones propias ¡COÑO YA!

\- No estábamos flirteando – intervino él finalmente ante una mirada suplicante de Yaoyorozu- Simplemente estábamos hablado.

\- Que no me cuentes tu vida, que me da igual "fresa con nata"- Todoroki frunció el ceño ante el apelativo con el que se refirió a él, tenía que reconocer que al menos era creativo- Que lo único que quiero es bajar a la puta cocina y no encontrarme con parejitas tonteando. Que me dais dolor de barriga.

\- No somos una parejita- insistió ella.

\- Vale sí, cojonudo. Pero si os vais a al cuarto de éste – dijo señalándole con el dedo- Hacedlo bajito que yo duermo en la habitación de debajo.

Y tal como llegó, se fue, dejándolos a los dos avergonzados, confundidos y con la cara completamente roja en mitad de la cocina. Sentía que su lado izquierdo iba a echar a arder (literalmente) de un momento a otro. No se atrevía a mirarla, no sabía cómo reaccionar si sus ojos se cruzaban. Sentía que debía romper ese silencio y atmósfera tan densos que los rodeaba ahora mismo pero se había quedado sin palabras. Por suerte, la siempre resolutiva Yaoyorozu fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- No sé si me sorprende más que precisamente Bakugo haya sacado esas conclusiones o que conozca la palabra "flirtear"

\- Yo tampoco- respondió Todoroki, aliviado al verla girarse hacia él con son una sonrisa y las mejillas aún sonrojadas. – No pensé que oiría jamás una palabra así salir de su boca – murmuró justo antes de bostezar.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir- sugirió ella contagiada por su bostezo, que cortó de golpe con una expresión asustada- ¡Cada uno a su habitación quiero decir! No estaba insinuando nada…

\- Yaoyorozu, te entendí sin necesidad de aclaración.

\- Um… sí, claro, obvio. Porque no estábamos flirteando- Yaoyorozu se rio con nerviosismo - ¡No estábamos flirteando! ¿Verdad?- insistió ella, parecía que trataba más de convencerse a sí misma que al ausente Bakugo.

\- Buenas noches, Yaoyorozu. Espero que hoy sí puedas dormir bien

\- Ah, sí. Gracias, tú también. B-buenas noches, Todoroki.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio meterse en el ascensor que daba a la zona de las chicas, justo después de que ella se diese la vuelta para mirarle y despedirse de nuevo con una leve reverencia. Entró en el ascensor y se apoyó en la pared con los ojos cerrados mientras subía, sin reprimir un bostezo que hizo que le lloriqueasen los ojos. Era plenamente consciente de que no había respondido a la pregunta sobre si estaban flirteando que Yaoyorozu le había planteado, y era mejor así. Al fin y al cabo, puede que Bakugo no estuviese muy desencaminado en sus suposiciones.


End file.
